easing the suffering
by Nicholas741
Summary: after a girl's village is attacked by a monster, and the monster injures her, she seeks revenge once she becomes a hunter. She confronts the monster, but something is wrong rated m


I was running around the village with my friends, tagging each other. But when i tripped, i heard horns blowing. there was a monster coming.

At this moment, little did i know that my life would change in a way i never expected.

Everyone was trying to evacuate the village. however, i wasn't able to run fast enough to out run it.

But nobody could outrun the beast, no matter how hard they tried.

Nobody could outrun the creature's unbridled rage.

The creature tackled me. As I tried to flip, i saw it's face. The beast's black and gold face.

'A chaotic gore magala' I thought, fear filling my mind. I had heard stories of the ferocious beast, created when something happens when a gore magala is shedding. I deduced that the reason the beast was so ferocious was because they were always in pain from the failed shedding

I almost felt bad for it

But not bad enough to forget what it did.

It raised it's claw, snarling, then ripped deep into my leg. I screamed in pain, crying. The village hunters came, swinging their swords at the creature. it fled,which was strange, because they weren't easy to ward off. Little did I know i would find out why it fled.

-in the future.-

I limped up the mountain where I would finally get my revenge. where i would finally get to slay the beast that horribly wounded me.

People said that because of my leg, I couldn't be a hunter. That i was not "agile" enough to dodge a monster attack.

I showed them. I trained hard to fight. then i slowly climbed the ranks of the hunters. And now, Im finally ready to fight the beast

But turns out I was the only one ready to fight.

As I reached the peak, I looked around for the chaotic gore magala. I didn't see it at first. I had to closely look around to see the creature. But as I approached the magala, I saw it's wounds. The wounds it suffered from the hunters.

It had a scar on it's chest, seemingly having trouble breathing, indicating that one of the hunters possibly damaged it's lung. I was surprised that it didn't bleed out from the wound on its chest. It also had it's front left leg missing. I first thought it was completely cut off by one of the hunters. but then I realized, half of the wound was cut, and the other half was torn off.

I started approaching the beast, holding up my blade. I looked into it's eye. its single red eye. I saw the suffering it had been through. It looked at me as if it wanted me to kill it. it wanted me to end it's suffering.

I dropped my weapon to the ground, starting to cry. "I can't." I muttered. "I can't do it." I flopped on to the pitiful creature. i felt the creature wrap it's remaining front leg around me in a hug. I looked at the creature. and it gave me a comforting look with its eye.

-A week later-

I dragged several kelbi up the mountain, trying to get them to the Chaotic Gore Magala, whom i named Calvin. He looked at me excitedly, and as soon as one got in his reach, he tore into it like he hadn't eaten in weeks, even though he had eaten the day before. He ate all of them, viscously ripping into their flesh.

"I hope you're happy. Because so of that was for me." I said to him.

He looked at me apologetically, his feeler folding back like a dog's ears. I shook my head, laughing lightly. "It's fine. I ate earlier." I sat down, wincing as my leg unbent. I wore special armor so i could cover my injury, but after a while, It starts hurting me, and I get scared that it's going to break and stab into the scar. I took off the special plate around the scar, wincing while taking it off. While the wound was closed, it still killed me, and was extremely painful.

As soon as i took off the plate, Calvin started licking at it, as if apologizing about it. I laughed, but felt some other sound bubbling in my chest. I started taking off my armor to relax, when he seemed to start to get excited, and i looked at him confused.

Little did I know what was about to happen.

As i took my leg armor off, he started licking at one of my thighs. I leaned back and tried to surpress moans that were building in my throat. I removed my upper body armor. and as if he were waiting to study them, he pinned me down and started studying my breasts. He removed, and by remove i mean ripped of, my clothing. He started licking them, and I couldn't help but moan a bit loudly this time. He looked up at me curiously, then started licking more vigorously, causing me to moan more, and louder. He started experimenting, starting to lightly bite them. I moaned more, starting to grind my private spot against his leg. He looked down, starting to look down. He started to make a face that looked like he was smiling. He then started biting one of my breasts a little harder, and licking it at the same time. I grinded against his leg more, moaning louder than before.

I started to climax, arching my back, then when it finished, relaxed. Calvin didn't seem to want to stop yet, starting to lick my private spot. I started moaning again, scratching at the ground. he ripped away the rest of my clothing, leaving me naked. I looked at him nervously as he stationed himself over me, and plunged in to me. I screamed in pain, wincing and squirming. He tried pulling out, but realized that it was just making it worse, so he stopped moving, and pinned me down.

After a minute, it stopped hurting. he looked at me as if seeing if i was ok, and I nodded, as he started thrusting in and out. I moaned loudly, scratching at the ground lightly. He seemed to take his time, trying not to hurt me. I tapped his head, and as he looked at me, I nodded.

As if he knew what I meant, he thrust faster, causing me to moan louder, putting my hands on his head. He started to groan, signaling a end to this experience. However, he seemed to want me to have the best time i could have. He thrust as fast as he could, and I moaned as much as I could, barely getting a breath in, and finally orgasmed, moaning as loud as I could. He then groaned loudly, filling me.

As I felt myself passing out, he laid on his side, rolling onto his back, pulling me as the world faded around me, then I passed out


End file.
